Mein Herz in allen Händen
by Michelle ships everyone
Summary: 1 Die Zwillinge leben beide, und Hedwig auch Hermine wird durch einen zufall von einem Zaubertrank bespritzt, und findet ein mysteriöses Herz dass über ihrem kopf schwebt, bis ein bestimmter Malfoy es in die Hände bekommt...


Hermine schnaubte. Ihre Schritte hallten durch die leeren Gänge, und gaben einen knappen Kommentar zu ihrer Gefühlslage ab, während Peeves sichtlich belustigt über der jungen Gryffindor schwebte, und ihr erklärte dass sie wie ein Wisch Mob aussah. Der Poltergeist trug nicht dazu bei dass sich ihre Laune besserte, war aber nicht der Grund weshalb sie angewidert aus dem Mädchenklo geflüchtet war. Draco Malfoy. Diese Schlange war fest mit Pansy Parkinson verankert gewesen, hatte ihr die Zunge in die Kehle gesteckt, und damit es zur Geltung kam, das Ganze im verdammten Mädchenklo. Auch wenn es das defekte war, und welches die mauende Myrte besetzte. Eigentlich wollte die Braunhaarige nur nachsehen was dieses kokette und kehlige Lachen zu bedeuten hatte, und war ohne nachzudenken direkt in dieses Schauspiel gestürzt. Eine weitere Strafe wegen ihrer Neugierde. Sie blieb kurz stehen um sich zu vergewissern dass Peeves mittlerweile einer anderen Beschäftigung nachging, und bog dann nach rechts ab. Vor ihr stand ein einzelnes Portrait. Es zeichnete den Turm aus wie die dicke Dame, war aber noch nicht einmal ein halbes Jahr an diesem Platz. Miss Clermevoux wurde hierher gebracht, da das Zauberei Ministerium auf einen ruhigen und abgeschnittenen Bereich der Schülersprecher bestand, was dem Mädchen aber gar nicht in dem Kram passte, da der andere ausgewählte, ausgerechnet Malfoy sein musste. Die ersten Wochen hatte sie mit Bravur bestanden, aber langsam gingen ihr die Sticheleien Malfoys auf die Nerven, und ihre Freunde, welche sonst immer an ihrer Seite standen, hatten ihre Hormone nicht mehr im Griff. Ron sabberte wenn Pavati nur in seine Nähe kam und Harry bekam ganz große Augen wenn dieses langbeinige Slytherin Mädchen namens Lacrima Atkinson, welche entgegen ihres Hauses sogar wirklich nett war, vorbei ging. _Womit hab ich das nur verdient_?Endlich betrat sie den weitläufigen Raum, und setzte sich in einen der Sessel, welcher in der Nähe des Kamins, und somit wohlig warm war. Als sie endlich ihre Momentane Lektüre in die Finger bekam, und ihre schwirrenden Gedanken geordnet hatte, öffnete sich das Portrait abermals, lange nach der Sperrstunde. Irgendwie schien die Temperatur in dem Raum zu sinken, als seine schleppende Stimme erklang. „Da ist ja das Schlammblut. Hallo, Mädchen das nicht leben sollte." Sie atmete geräuschvoll aus, und ein erleichtertes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Anscheinend wusste er nicht dass sie ihn bei einer ekelhaften Tat erwischt hatte. „Halt einfach mal die Klappe Frettchen. So ein verhalten ziert keinen Kronprinzen." Warum auch immer schien der Slytherin nicht gerade stolz darauf zu sein der bald alleinige Erbe der Malfoys zu sein. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und wie immer wenn er aufgebracht war fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Dann rauschte er ohne ein Wort in sein Zimmer, das links von Hermine war. Irgendwie hatte das Mädchen Glück, schließlich lag sie noch nicht unter den Qualen eines Crucius auf dem Fußboden, und dennoch war ihr bewusst dass sie auf keinen Fall so weiter machen konnte. Bald kam die Welle der Bälle, und die Schülersprecher würden zusammen tanzen müssen.

Währenddessen trafen sich zwei unterschiedliche Wesen. Afriel und Belial.

„Meine Güte warum müssen wir auf die beiden aufpassen? Ich hab wirklich besseres zu tun." Der kleine Teufel schwang sich auf die Wolke, auf der schon sein Widersacher der Engel Platz genommen hatte. „Es ist unsere Pflicht zu verzeichnen wie und was sie gutes geleistet haben." „Oder schlechtes." Warf der gehörnte ein. Die Stirn runzelt drehte sich Afriel zu dem Teufelchen um, da er natürlich fest an das Gute in den Menschen glaubte. In diesem Moment lachte Belial, und deutete auf die Scene unter ihnen, in der sich die beiden Menschen Beleidigungen an den Kopf warfen. „Ich glaub ich muss mal Amor anrufen." „Wag es erst gar nicht in die Wege der Menschen einzugreifen." Rief das Engelchen empört, aber der andere war schon auf und davon.

Die Vögel zwitscherten, und es war der erste Tag der Ferien. Sicher dass Malfoy auf keinen Fall so früh aufstehen würde, machte sich Hermine gekämmt und angezogen auf den Weg in das defekte Mädchenklo. Der perfekte Ort um den von Snape verlangten Liebestrak zu brauen. Es sollte ein langanhaltender werden und sie war sicher dass sie das schaffen konnte. Alle Zutaten in der Tasche bog sie endlich in den gewünschten Ort ein, wo die maulende Myrte schon wartete. „Da bist du ja. Ich muss dir den neusten Klatsch und Tratsch berichten." Während der Geist also vor sich hin laberte, brühte die Gryffindor ihren Trank, aber es musste ja so kommen. Plötzlich Krisch Myrte auf und aus lauter Schreck viel dem Mädchen etwas zu viel Wolfswurz in den Topf hinein, und ein paar Spritzer des Gemischs landeten auf ihren Haaren. Wütend drehte sich die Schülersprecherin um, und erkannte, dass eine Spinne der Auslöser des ganzen war. Jetzt musste sie einen neuen Trank brauen, und brauchte neue Zutaten. Alles mit einem kleinen Zauber, der mehr Raum in einer Tasche verschaffte wieder einsteckend, lief sie wieder durch die Gänge zurück. Sie kam an einem Spiegel vorbei, und blieb sofort stehen als sie probehalber hinein geblickt hatte. Ein Herz förmiges etwas schwebte über ihrem Kopf, aber wenn sie danach tastete war es fort. Schulterzuckend machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg, wahrscheinlich war es nur eine Fehlfunktion des Spiegels. Und dann, ja dann musste sie dem etwas verschlafen wirkenden von Crabbe und Goyle flankierten Malfoy entgegen kommen. Natürlich versuchte sie dem Unheil auszuweichen, aber keine Chance. Die beiden Zellhaufen versperrten ihr schon jeder Flucht weg. Aber Malfoy starrte ihr nicht wie sonst immer in die Augen, sondern schien fasziniert von etwas über ihrem Kopf zu sein. Dann machte sich ein fieses Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breit. „Was ist denn das auf deinem Kopf Granger? Zauberei auf den Fluren ist untersagt! Ich konfisziere es." Schon streckte sich seine Hand aus und verwundert stellte Hermine fest dass er das Herz berühren konnte. „Bis später!" er lachte spöttisch als er das Ding einsteckte.

Der Teufel ließ sich abermals neben Afriel nieder. „Oh, Amor ist jetzt wohl überflüssig." Ohne den spöttischen Unterton in der Stimme seines Widersachers zu beachten sagte der Engel: „Nicht gut, gar nicht gut. Sie weiß noch nicht einmal wie wichtig dieses Herz ist." „Bald schon." Erwiderte Belial und wandte sich dem Geschehen zu.

Irgendwie war sie ganz hibbelig und rannte ohne ein Ziel durch das Schulgebäude, bis ihr Lacrima entgegenkam und das Mädchen daran erinnerte dass sie noch viel für den Haloweenball zu erledigen hatte. Dankbar für diese Ablenkung ging Hermine in ihren Turm, setzte sich an einen der Tische und begann die Arbeiten auszuführen. Als sie schon bei der Planung des Büffets abgekommen war (die .R sollten besser außenvorgelassen werden damit man sie nicht verärgert) öffnete sich das Portrait und ein schlecht gelauntes Frettchen kam herein. Die Gryffindor war hin und weg gerissen. Der Lichtreflex in seinen Haaren beleuchtete die Eisblauen Augen, während sein Kiefer mahlende Bewegungen machte und sich seine Augenbrauen zusammen zogen. „Draco." Es war mehr ein Gebet als ein Name und das Mädchen ignorierte den völlig schockierten Blick des Slytherins als sie sich auf ihn stürzte und umarmte. „Was zum…" endlich fasste er sich wieder und schob sie gewaltsam weg, aber dennoch sah ihn das Mädchen anbetend an und die Worte „Du hast mein Herz gestohlen." Glitten ihr über die Lippen. In diese großen braunen Augen starrend wandte sich der Malfoy angewidert ab, und floh aus dem Raum.

_Was zur Hölle war das gerade? _ Immer noch völlig verdattert versuchte Malfoy herauszufinden ob ihm jemand nur einen guten Streich spielte, oder Granger komplett durchgedreht war. Sich schüttelnd klopfte er beim Gehen auf seinen Klamotten herum um ja diese Schlammblut keime ab zu wischen, und in diesem Moment hörte er wieder diese abartig nette Stimme. „Draco…" Ohne sich umzudrehen hechtete er um die nächste Ecke, , und rannte schnurstracks in Snape. Dieser blickte ihn und dann Granger die auch um die Ecke kam mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an. Dann zog etwas anderes sein Interesse auf sich. Das seltsame Herz. Der Slytherin hatte überall versucht etwas über dieses Ding auszukundschaften aber nichts hatte gewirkt, nicht mal der `finite` Zauber, der alles zum Vorschein, und zu seinem alten Wesen brachte, alles. Der Lehrer hob es auf und betrachtete es, in diesem Moment stürzte Granger auf ihn zu und schmachtete zu ihm herauf. Snape begutachtete erst das Herz dann sie, und warf Draco das Ding schließlich wieder in den Schoß, da er sich immer noch nicht erhoben hatte. Nun hechelte das Mädchen wieder ihn an. Das kalte und spöttische Lachen des Lehrers füllte den gesamten Korridor aus. „Granger , Granger. Wie können sie einen solch starken Trank brauen und bei sich selbst ausprobieren? Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Es wird noch einige Wochen halten. Und passen sie auf ihr Herz auf, es ist wichtig." Er ging, und dabei winkte er einmal mit seinem Zauberstab und das Herz flog zurück auf Hermines Kopf. Sie brauchte etwas Zeit aber dann fauchte sie Malfoy an: „Kein Wort oder du kriegst nen Crucius geschenkt." Und rannte mit wehendem Umhang fort.

Zorn. Der Wunsch das Frettchen gegen die nächstbeste Wand zu knallen. Dies kontrollierte Hermine beim Weg zum Turm. Sie hatte das miese Ding in ihrem Umhang versteckt und würde es nie wieder herausholen. Wie peinlich. Erst Malfoy und dann Snape? Sie hatte wirklich kein Glück. Und nur weil sich die Maulende Myrte vor Spinnen fürchtete. Merde, aber verdammte. Als sie später endlich ohne weitere Zwischenfälle ins Bett kroch, versuchte sie erst gar nicht daran zu denken was passieren könnte wenn Malfoy oder ähnliches dieses Herz je wieder in die Finger bekommen würden. Sie legte es auf ihrem Nachttisch ab und schlummerte ein, ohne zu bemerken wie ein gewisserer kleiner Teufel Krummbein dazu brachte es zu klauen, und vor dem Bett eines bestimmten Harry Potters abzulegen.


End file.
